FionnaxOC- Ice Prince
by roro0098
Summary: This was a story I wrote last year for this site, so I'm putting it up again with my new account. I'm not sure if I'll continue it, so please vote on the poll I have up on my profile on whether I should keep it going or scrap it. Anyways, thanks for reading, and please leave a review! I Do Not Own: Adventure Time, only Ice Prince
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Fionna and Cake were running through the ice forest chasing after an ice goblin that stole gold and jewels from their tree house. Fionna was running after the goblin as fast as she could with ice covered branches smacking into her face and cutting her legs and arms. Fionna was 15, she hasn't changed much as she grew older, she still wore her bunny hat and she was still decked out in blue, except her clothes had changed a little. She wore a blue tank top instead of a blue t-shirt, and she had on a pair of blue shorts, because as she grew it became too hard to adventure in a skirt. She had on a pair of light blue tights underneath her shorts and was wearing a pair of navy blue converse. She had her bunny hat on, just like always, except now she let a little bit of blonde hair peek out the front. For her 14th birthday, cake took her backpack and changed it into a cute side bag for the growing girl, who loved it at the first glance. Cake hadn't changed over the years, she was the same creamy coated cat with brown spots.

"Come on Cake! We can't let that butt get away with our treasure!" Fionna screamed to the cat behind her, and then went onto pull her sword out of its sheath.

Cake, huffing and puffing, screamed to Fionna, "Y-you…go on*huff*…ahead…sweet pea*huff*! I'm too*huff*tired! Then she stopped running and fell on her knees trying to catch her breath and began to moan in pain.

Fionna stopped, turned around, and when she saw her friend on the ground she forgot about the chase, and ran back to the cat.

Fionna wrapped her arms around the cat and said," Cake! Are you all right?" Cake didn't answer, she just kept breathing raggedly. "_Oh my Glob, it must be the_ _kittens, I knew she should have stayed_ _home!_" Fionna thought angrily, but she wasn't angry at her best friend, she was angry at herself for not forcing the cat to stay at the tree house when she went to chase the goblin."_ Great, first we lose that little goblin, and now Cake's going into labor_!"

Fionna knew they were too far away from the nearest hospital, and they would never make it back to the tree house before Cake started to give birth. The nearest place was the Ice Queen's castle, and Fionna had no other choice, so she picked her friend up in her arms, held onto her tightly and began to run to the castle.

-10 minutes later-

"Ice Queen! Ice Queen! Let me in, I need your help!" Fionna screamed as she repeatedly banged on the castle entrance. She was holding Cake, who was moaning in pain and holding her hands to her stomach, in her right arm, and with the other she continued to bang on the door screaming for Ice Queen.

Finally she heard a reply from the other side of the door," What do you want?!" Ice Queen called out, without opening the door.

Fionna was so glad she was there and called back," It's Cake! She's going into labor and I don't think she'll make it to the hospital! Please let us in!" she begged. She hated having to beg the Ice Queen for anything, but she was too worried about Cake to care that much.

Ice Queen opened the door and said," Ha! Likely story, but you probably just-"she stopped talking the second she saw Cake in Fionna's arm moaning and holding her stomach.

"Oh, I guess you're telling the truth, well, bring her in then, come on." Ice Queen said as she moved away from the door to let Fionna in. Fionna mumbled a thank you and rushed in, then placed Cake on an ice couch in the main room.

"Ice queen, I know it isn't my place to ask but I need to ask you a favor." Fionna said in between telling Cake to breathe in and out.

"You're right, it isn't your place, but go ahead." Ice Queen said, "Can you go to the candy kingdom and bring back a doctor, and tell prince Gumball and LM what's going on?"

"Hmm, only if you agree to let me name one of the kittens." She said, looking a little hopeful.

"Aaww, Glob no, you wi-!" Cake began but was stopped when Fionna slapped a hand over her mouth," Of course you can name one of them, now please hurry!"

Ice Queen was glad to hear she could name one of the kittens, and happily flew out the window to fetch those in the candy kingdom. She called out as she left," Oh yes, be nice to my son!"

Fionna's head whipped around and she said," Son!?" and Cake who was still moaning said," Oooh great, another nut job!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Fionna was still staring out the window that Ice Queen just flew out of thinking about what the old woman had said. "_If she really does have a son, then that means someone must have actually cared about the old witch long enough to get to tier 15_(remember, Fionna is fifteen years old in this story, she knows about the birds and the bees, well, okay so she knows enough for the time being.)_Oh, gross!_" she thought as an image of Ice Queen with a man doing tier 15 popped in her head, _"EW, no no no NO! That's so GROSS! Think happy thoughts, Fi, happy thoughts!_" Fionna thought to herself as she turned away from the window with a disgusted look on her face and went back to helping Cake, who was lying on the frozen couch, moaning and rubbing her stomach.

"Oh, when is the Ice Queen coming back?! I want my man here when our kittens are born, Fi!" Cake said, grabbing her sister's hand and squeezing it tight.

"Don't worry Cake, I'm sure she'll be back soon with LM, PG, and a doctor in tow, now be quiet and focus on breathing, in and out, in and out." Fionna said, holding onto the cat's hand and helping her focus on her breathing.

As Fionna sat next to her sister, she couldn't help but think about the idea of the Ice Queen actually having a son. "_I wonder what her son would look like, what he would sound like, how he would act, and if he would be as crazy as his mother, if he was real, of course_." She stopped thinking about the fictional boy and focused on being there for her sister.

-20 minutes later-

"_Oh for the love of Glob, where is The Ice Queen with our friends and a doctor, Cake's getting closer to having the kittens and I'm not prepared to help her give birth!_" Fionna thought, scared by the idea of having to help Cake give birth without a doctor or anyone else.

"Y-you know what, Fi?" Cake asked between her heavy breathing. "What?" Fionna asked," I-I just realized, y-you told Ice Queen she could name one of my babies, s-so now one of my babies is gonna be named after a penguin!" Cake gave Fionna a weak, playful slap on the arm as if she was mad, but she was too weak to actually get mad at Fionna, and they both laughed at the fact that all the Ice Queen's penguins were named Grace.

"Oh, yeah, sorry Cake. "Fionna said, rubbing Cake's hand, and trying to stop laughing "I was worried she wouldn't go for help if I told her no."

"I-It's okay, b-baby, b-but if you e-ever…!" She was cut off by a painful contraction, and her moaning got louder and her breathing heavier.

Fionna flinched as Cake's hold on her hand tightened, squeezing her fingers until they were red, but Fionna didn't say anything, because she knew a bruised hand was nothing compared to what Cake was going through.

-10 minutes later-

"F- Fionna, this couch is making my back hurt. C-could you please find something to put on the couch, s-so I'm lying on something other than a hunk of ice?" Cake knocked on the frozen couch weakly, to make her point.

"Sure Cake, I'll be right back." Fionna said, and then she squeezed her sister's hand and stood up to go in search of something for the cat to lie on. Before she left she picked up Grace, one of the Ice Queen's many penguins,(as was established earlier in the chapter) and put her in Cake's outstretched hand, and the cat squeezed the penguin and mumbled a weak thank you to her sister. As Fionna walked away ,she rubbed her hand, glad to have it free from the cat's death grip for a while, knowing that as soon as she got back her hand would be put in an even harder death grip, as the cat got closer and closer to giving birth.

-5 minutes later-

She walked through the castle in search of a blanket or pillow, until she found what she thought was a bedroom. In the middle of the room was what those in the Ice Kingdom called a bed, but to Fionna it was a block of ice with pillows and blankets." _No wonder the Ice Queen is always cranky, she sleeps on a frozen hunk of ice every night."_ Fionna went over to the "bed", laughing at her realization of why the Ice Queen is cranky all the time, and began examining each pillow, trying to find the most comfortable one for her sister to lie on. She was still looking and laughing when all of sudden she heard footsteps outside the room, and then she heard an angry voice that made her stop laughing and moving all together.

The voice screamed," Who are you and what you're doing in this castle? Turn around and tell me NOW, BEFORE I KILL YOU!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Fionna dropped the pillows she was holding back onto the bed of ice and stood still, thinking about how she should react to the person who snuck up on her. "_Should I just pull out my sword and attack them, or should I try and negotiate?" _Fionna the two options over when she heard the voice again.

The voice said, 'I said, turn around!" Fionna slowly began to turn around, putting her hands up to show she was no threat. "_I should just try and negotiate with them and show them I'm no threat. A fight right now is not a good idea, I need to get back to cake as soon as possible_." Fionna thought to herself, ultimately deciding to go for the safer route and negotiate, even though she hated the safe route, she had to get back to Cake and help her until the Ice Queen came back with the doctor.

"Look, I'm sorry if I was intruding here, but my sister and I kn-!" Fionna began to speak, but stopped in surprise as she caught sight of the stranger at the door. "_What the? Oh…My…Glob…!_" She thought, still too surprised by who was in front of her to form words , and her hands dropped to her sides_._

Standing in the doorway was a boy, who looked to be about Fionna's age, holding a sword, ready to attack her. The boy had light blue skin, white hair, and blue eyes that were much darker than Fionna's eyes. He was wearing a blue suit, which was slightly darker than his skin, a dark blue cape, and dark blue shoes. On his head was a small, golden crown with small gems of various sizes and color on it that shown brightly when the light hit them. He had a threating expression on his face as he said in a low, maturing boy's voice, "Good, now tell me who you are, or I'll jam my sword in your gut."

Fionna didn't reply, there were too many thoughts running through her head." _Oh great Glob, Ice Queen does have a son! It's pretty obvious, he looks just like her, but, her blue skin just adds to her craziness about ice powers, he's actually pretty cut- WAIT! Did I just call Ice Queen's son cute? No! That's even crazier than the Ice Queen herself_!" As these thought went through her mind, she started to blush slightly, and the blush got even brighter when she realized she'd been staring at the boy, and he'd begun to look at her curiously.

The boy wasn't sure why the strange girl was staring at him, but he didn't mind, because he was staring at her too. He looked her over, and noticed that she didn't look like a thief, she was dressed like a normal teenager, except for the bunny hat, which he thought suited her. He looked at her arms and legs and noticed they were covered in scars, and when he looked at her face, he was caught up in her huge, bright blue eyes and blushed a little when he realized she'd stopped staring at him, and he pretended he hadn't been staring at her. He was surprised when she blushed, and looked at her curiously, which caused her blush to grow deeper, until she looked away.

Fionna looked up at the boy again, and remembered that she had to tell him who she was, or he'd slice her with his sword, so she began explaining why she was there.

"My name is Fionna the Human, I'm here because while chasing a thief my sister went into labor, and we were too far away from the nearest hospital, so I brought her here and then asked the Ice Queen if we could come in, and she let us in, and then I asked her to go to the Candy Kingdom to fetch our friends and a doctor for my sister, and she left after I told her she could name one of the babies, and then my sister asked me to find a pillow or blanket for her to lie on, since the couch is just a block of ice, and then I wondered around the castle until I found this room, and then I was trying to find the most comfortable pillow for her when you came in yelling at me, and now here we are." She'd spoken so fast that she was out of breath, so she stood there, waiting for the boy's reaction while trying to catch her breath.

The boy wasn't sure how to react to her words, but he decided that she wasn't a threat to him, so he lowered his arm and put the sword back in its sheath. He was actually embarrassed that he had even considered her as a threat, since she was so pret -! "_No, don't think like that, you just met her, stupid!_" He thought, blushing at the thought that crossed his mind, and he decided he should introduce himself to the girl, who he now knew was named Fionna, before him embarrassed himself, so he walked up to her. He held his hand out, and Fionna took it, and he shook her hand.

He said," Sorry for yelling at you, I didn't know if you were a threat or not. It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Jack F. Icington, but you should just call me Ice Prince."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The boy, who Fionna now knew was called Ice Prince, let go of her hand and smiled at her, which caused her to blush slightly, though she didn't know why. He suddenly turned around and walked over to the bed and picked up a large pillow. He walked back to Fionna and handed her the pillow.

"You said you were here, looking for the most comfortable pillow for your sister right?" He asked. Fionna nodded and he said, "Well then, this is the most comfortable pillow in my opinion, so now we can take it back to your sister, kay?" Fionna nodded again and said," Kay, she's in the main room. It's been awhile since I left so we should proba-"she was cut off as a loud cat's meow rang throughout the halls. Fionna whipped around and she sprinted out the door while calling out," That's my sister, come on IP! Hurry!" With that she was gone, sprinting through the halls back to her sister.

Ice Prince was left surprised by how fast Fionna could run, and after a couple seconds he ran out the door after her, still holding the pillow. "_Wow! I can't believe she moved that fast! The second she heard her sis- wait…that was a cat we heard, I thought she said it was her sister, didn't she?_ _How could a cat be her sister?_" He thought as he ran after Fionna.

Fionna arrived in the main room and immediately ran to Cake's side and grabbed her hand. Cake was breathing even harder and her eyes were clenched shut in pain. Ice Prince arrived a couple seconds after Fionna, and as he ran in Fionna said," IP, help me put the pillow under her." She motioned to the cat and slowly grabbed Cake's shoulders, lifting her up slightly, flinching when Cake moaned in pain. Ice Prince slowly placed the pillow under her, and helped Fionna get Cake settled in. The weak cat mumbled a thank you to Fionna, to weak and in pain to notice Ice Prince standing beside her sister.

Ice Prince asked, "What do we do now?" and Fionna replied," We wait for Ice Queen to come back with a doctor." Then she turned to her sister picked up her hand, and spoke calming words to the cat. Ice Prince stood beside her, unsure what to do." _I hope mom hurries up, this cat is getting closer to giving birth, and I don't think I could help with that._" He thought worriedly, while watching Fionna speak to the cat. "Do you think Ice Queen will be back soon?" Fionna asked, looking out the window searching for the old woman. "Don't worry I'm sure she'll be back soon." Ice Prince said to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. He did it impulsively, blushing slightly as he touched her, thinking, _"I can't believe I touched_ _her, but,_ _Wow… she has really soft_ _skin, despite all the scars._" His hand was meant to comfort the girl, but instead she jumped slightly at his touch, and her face turned as red as a tomato. Ice Prince blushed even more and removed his hand hastily, mumbling an apology, then he walked to the window to wait for his mother.

"_OMIGLOB! He touched me! I can't believe he touched me! I know it was meant to comfort me, but just having him touch me slightly made my heart race and my face red as a tomato. His hand was so soft, but cold, which added to the surprise that made me jump. He probably thinks I'm weird for jumping at something meant to comfort me, but, it shouldn't matter what he thinks, Right? He's just a strange boy that I just met, but still, I want him to think nicely of me, at least._" Fionna thought these thoughts as she watched Ice Prince walk to the window, blushing slightly after what just happened, and she realized she wanted to feel his soft hand on her shoulder again, why she didn't know, and she blushed at the thought, and turned away and watched after her sister again.

-10 minute later-

Ice Prince called out that he saw his mother with LM following her, and seconds later Ice Queen flew in the window, landed on the ground and dusted herself off. LM flew in, and Doctor Prince and Prince Gumball hopped off his back. LM immediately walked over to cake and nuzzled her affectionately, pounding his foot, most likely saying encouraging words. Cake rubbed his nose lovingly, and then went back to rubbing her stomach. Doctor Prince hurried over to Cake, and Fionna stood up and walked over to where PG and IP were standing to give the doctor some room.

"Fionna, I'm sorry we're here so late, we thought Ice Queen was lying, so we went by your house and when you weren't there we knew she wasn't lying, so we flew here immediately, after the Ice Queen gloated for a few minutes, of course." He smiled apologetically to Fionna, and then looked over to IP and asked, "Oh! Who's this?

"Prince Gumball, this is Ice Prince. Ice Prince, Prince Gumball of the Candy Kingdom." Fionna said, gesturing to each boy in turn. They shook hands briefly, and then they all turned towards Doctor Prince, who had walked over to them. "It looks like everything is going just fine, but she is too far along to move her to the hospital. I'll have to ask Fionna and this young man to leave, because I don't want children here when the babies come, okay?" Fionna was about to protest, when Doctor Prince pushed her and IP out the door. They both turned around to see a door being slammed in their faces.

"Why am I being kicked out, I live here for Glob's sake!" Ice Prince fumed, and Fionna started to laugh at his expression and said," That's not even the worst part, he called us kids, I'm fifteen! A teenager, Glammit!" She began to pout and Ice Prince laughed and said, "Me Too! But it looks like we have to stay outside for a while either way, so how about we go for a walk and wait for someone to come get us, alright?"

Fionna smiled at him and said," Sure, sounds great."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Ice Prince took Fionna around the side of the castle and showed her a small path that went into the woods. Fionna gasped and said," Wow! How did you know this was here?! I would have never seen it if you hadn't showed me." Ice Prince smiled at her surprise and replied," I lived here for five years. I know almost all of the hidden spots in and around the castle." He gestured towards the path and said, "Ladies first." Fionna blushed at being called a lady, because she was as far from being a lady as possible, and started walking on the path, quickly hiding her red face from Ice Prince.

Ice Prince followed her and watched as she deftly avoided low branches and stepped over logs and sticks without a second thought. "_Whoa! I can't believe she can avoid all these branches so easily, it's amazing_!" he thought, and asked Fionna," How can you avoid all these obstacles so easily?" Right after he spoke the words, he himself tripped over a log and fell on his knees. Fionna laughed at him and offered him a hand. He took it, blushing slightly as he touched her, but she didn't notice because as soon as she helped him up, she started speaking.

"Well, you see IP, I'm an adventuress. It's only natural for me to be able to walk around these branches and other obstacles." She hopped over a fallen tree to make her point. "How long have you been an adventuress?" Ice Prince asked, wanting to find out more about her. "As long as I can remember, my sister and I have always been adventurers. I've been adventuring ever since I could hold a sword without dropping it." At the mention of her sister Ice Prince remembered another question he'd wanted to ask her. He looked at her and said" I've been meaning to ask you a question. You're a human, right?" Fionna stopped walking and turned to him, looking slightly confused at his question, but she nodded to him. "If you're human, how can a cat be your sister?"

Fionna knew it would be hard to talk to him if they kept walking, so she sat on a large log, and patted the spot next to her, meaning he should sit. He walked over to the log, and sat down next to her. She blushed at how close they were, and slid away from him, embarrassed at how close they were. He noticed and began to blush too, and he slid away from her, moving to the other side of the log. Once that awkward moment passed, Fionna remembered what they were talking about, so she started to speak.

"When I was just a baby, my real parents, whoever they were abandoned me on the side of the road. The only thing they left me was this hat," she pointed to her hat and continued," and a couple days later, Cake's parents found me, and brought me home with them. Cake and I instantly became inseparable, so they adopted me and they became my parents, and Cake became my sister." She smiled at Ice Prince and he said," Sorry about your real parents, you know, for abandoning you." Fionna turned away before he could see the tears in her eyes, as she remembered being abandoned. Ice Prince spoke again, "But, you know, they really missed out, having such a special girl like you as a daughter."

Fionna looked up at him in surprise, and began to blush furiously at the compliment. "_Wow, she's so cute when she blushes." _Ice Prince thought, and he looked at Fionna, who was smiling, and blushed and thought,"_ She even cuter when she smiles._"

"_He's so cute when he blushes._" Fionna thought as she smiled at him, _"Wait! I just called him_ _cute. Does that mean I…like him? No, I most definitely don't like him, but even if I did, he'd never like me._" She thought sadly, and to take her mind off such thoughts she asked him a question. "So the Ice Queen's your mom, right?" Ice Prince looked at her and nodded, and she continued," So then, why haven't I met you before?" He looked surprised at her question, but then he smiled and replied," Well, after my mom became obsessed with capturing princes, she sent me to live with my aunt, because she thought me being there would make her less appealing to the princes." He frowned slightly, but kept going," I've been gone for the past ten years and just got back today. Now that I'm older, my mom thinks that princes will be attracted to her for having such a handsome, charming young man as a son, so she brought me home."

Fionna felt really bad for Ice Prince. Being kicked out of his home for making his mom " unattractive" to princes, and then being brought back to help his mom pick up those same princes. To top it all off, he had to deal with having Ice Queen as a mother. Fionna looked at the down trodden prince and gently picked up his hand. She was surprised when she did it, thinking," _Oh…My…Glob! Why_ _did I do that!? I should just let go befo- No! Just_ _keep going with it Fi! Maybe you'll be able_ _to cheer him_ _up._" She squeezed his hand gently, blushing a deep red. Ice Prince looked at their hands together with mild surprise and confusion, and then looked up at Fionna, blushing just like she was when he saw her concerned face. She smiled at him and said," Sorry about you having a messed up mom and childhood and all."

Ice Prince looked at her and said a quiet "Thank You" and smiled at her. He was surprised that she hadn't let go of his hand yet, but he didn't mind." Wow, her hand is so small and delicate, I can't believe she uses it to beat the fudge out of monsters."

"_Man, he seems so down in the dumps, what can I do to cheer him up?_" Fionna asked herself, then she got an idea and suddenly she jumped up, pulling Ice Prince with her, and shouted," I know!" Ice Prince looked at her, startled by her outburst. "What?!" he asked her, and she began to hop around excitedly. "I know how to cheer you up! After we go and see Cake's babies, I'll take you to meet my friends all around Aaa!" she shouted excitedly, smiling at him as she hopped up and down.

Surprised by her idea, Ice Prince said," Oh… Okay!" He began to laugh as she bounced around happily, and thought," Great! I can make new friends around here, and I can spend more time with Fionna!" he thought happily, still laughing at the girl, as she bounced around excitedly.

-5 minutes later-

Fionna was still bouncing around, and Ice Prince stood by still laughing at her, when they both jumped as they heard a voice call out," FIONNA, ICE PRINCE!" Fionna looked at Ice Prince and said," That sounds like PG! Come on!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him through the forest, towards the castle, blushing as she realized what she'd just done, but she didn't care. She was too excited about meeting her nieces and nephews, and then spending more time with her new friend. She looked back at Ice Prince and smiled, pulling him along even faster.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Pretty soon Fionna popped out of the forest, pulling Ice prince with her, and continued running to the castle entrance. When they arrived they met up with Prince Gumball, who'd been waiting for them. He smiled as they approached and Fionna said," Is Cake all right?! How are the babies? How many were there? Are they boys or-"she was cut off when Gumball and Ice Prince started laughing at her barrage of questions. She Smiled nervously and said," Oh! Sorry, I got carried away." Prince Gumball and Ice Prince stopped laughing and they both smiled at her. "Don't worry, everything's fine. We can go inside in a few minutes." Gumball was going to keep speaking when his eyes traveled down to Fionna and Ice Prince's hands, which had been together this whole time.

Ice Prince and Fionna both looked down at their hands, and then they looked at each other and quickly released their hands. They both laughed nervously as a bright blush grew on both of their faces. Ice Prince rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed, as Gumball watched their reactions with a confused expression. _"I can't believe we'd been holding hands that long. How embarrassing, and why is Gumball smirking like that?_" He thought as he watched Gumball's confused expression turn to one of amusement. Ice Prince looked over at Fionna, who'd been playing with her fingers and blushing nervously, and smiled at her.

She blushed even more, and let out an uncharacteristic giggle, which surprised her and Gumball, who looked even more amused at the girl's embarrassment." _I can't believe we held hands that long, and I can't believe I giggled! I am an adventuress, I shouldn't giggle. Besides, Cake said girl's normally giggle like that when they're around a boy they like…Oh no… that must mean, maybe I do like IP. I've never giggled like that before I met him. I'll ask Cake later._" She looked up at Ice Prince and smiled shyly, then turned away so he couldn't see her blush grow deeper at the thought of actually liking him.

Gumball just stood there, looking amused at the two teens' embarrassment, but didn't say anything, because he thought it would be cute if the two got together. "_Fionna deserves to have someone special, and since I declined her, I was afraid she wouldn't find someone like that. Now I don't have to worry, it's obvious these two will end up together, one way or another._" He smiled at the thought of the young adventuress and his new friend as a couple. He smiled at them both and turned towards the door, waiting for Doctor Prince to let them in.

-5 minutes later-

Doctor Prince finally opened the door and gestured for them to come in with one hand, and gestured for them to be quiet with the other. They all walked into the main room, and saw Cake lying on the pillow with LM by her side. They were both smiling at the newborns wrapped in Cake's arms. The princes backed up slightly to allow Fionna to meet her nieces and nephews and talk to her sister. "Would you guys mind giving us a moment, I want to talk to cake alone, and meet the babies of course." Fionna said looking at the other occupants of the room. They all nodded and left, LM nuzzled Cake lovingly before trotting out, and Ice Prince smiled at Fionna and Cake shyly before walking out.

Fionna watched him go with a smile on her face then turned to her sister." So, who are these little cuties?" She said, gently rubbing the top of the kittens' heads. Cake gently lifted her paw and gestured to each kitten in turn." Bops, Louis, R.A.A., Muzzy, and Gunter. They're all boys, so when Ice Queen named him, I figured Gunter was the male equivalent of Grace." She smiled and rubbed Gunter's head," To tell the truth, I think the name suits him, so I've got to thank the Ice Queen sometime." She said, and she looked up at Fionna and asked," So, you wanted to talk to me alone, and I don't think it's about my kittens, is it?"

Fionna smiled at her sister and answered," No, it's about boy problems." Cake looked at her sister, surprised, and since she thought Fionna still liked Gumball she began," Fionna, I told you Gumball is not-" she was cut off as Fionna said," It's not Gumball." Cake looked even more surprised and said," Well then who is it?" Fionna smiled nervously and looked at her sister and said," You know that boy, the blue one who was here before?" Cake nodded and said," I was wondering who he was." Fionna continued," Well, he's Ice Queen's son, don't worry he's not crazy and he's fifteen years old, like me. I spent some time with him today and I think I might like him." Cake looked at her sister with a surprised and confused expression," Tell me what happened with him."

-10 minutes later-

"So that's why I think I like him, but what do you think?" Fionna asked, after having told her sister the details of her time with the prince. Cake thought for a minute and said," Yeah, I think you like him, good for you girl." Cake smiled, happy that her sister had finally gotten over Gumball. Then Cake said," Now, before you run and confess to him that you like him, make sure you spend more time with him, to make sure he's who you think he is." Cake was worried her sister would end up with another broken heart if she wasn't careful. Fionna smiled and said," Thanks for your help Cake, and don't worry, I won't say anything until I at least have a hint that he likes me." Cake smiled and called everyone else back into the room.

They all walked in, Lm walking over to Cake, and Fionna walking up to Ice Prince saying," Before we go and meet my other friends, how about you go and meet my nephews and sister?" Ice Prince looked at the cat and her kittens nervously, but when he saw the hopeful look on Fionna's face, he couldn't say no. He mumbled "Sure" and walked over to the cat, tentatively holding his hand out saying," Hello, I'm the Ice Prince, it's so nice to meet you." Cake took his hand gently and shook it, then after releasing it, she said," Nice to meet you too. I heard you'll be hanging out with my sister more often, you better watch yourself, or I'll claw your eyes out." She was in protective mode, and looked at the prince seriously, while he just nodded his head quickly and said," Yes, of course." Cake smiled and waved him away before turning her gaze back to her kittens.

Fionna smiled as Ice Prince walked back over to her," Yay! Now we can go and meet my friends." She said, grabbing his hand and pulling him out the door with a quick goodbye to everyone. He blushed slightly as she grabbed his hand and asked," Who are we meeting?" Fionna looked back at him and said," Marshal Lee the Vampire King."


End file.
